1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to packages for cigarettes and the like, and more particularly to packages having integrally formed containers and hinged covers with locks for holding the cover in a closed position over the container.
2. Prior Art
Packages having integral containers and hinged lids or covers with locks for holding the cover in a closed position are known. Examples can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,368 issued on July 19, 1955 to H. M. Thomas; U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,492 issued on Jan. 15, 1957 to H. M. Kikuchi; U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,382 issued on Sept. 11, 1962 to W. Tschatsch; U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,275 issued on Dec. 14, 1965 to F. L. Rice; U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,887 issued on June 27, 1967 to J. W. Chalmers; U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,888 issued on June 27, 1967 to J. W. Chalmers; U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,655 issued on July 15, 1975 to H. H. Mattheis et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,430 issued on July 4, 1978 to H. H. Mattheis et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,452 issued on July 25, 1978 to M. Sato et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,449 issued on Jan. 9, 1979 to E. M. Ostrowsky.